Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{1} & {-2}-{0} \\ {-1}-{-2} & {0}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {-2} \\ {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$